


Forever is Music to My Ears

by Maeroj



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, F/M, Got Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeroj/pseuds/Maeroj
Summary: Art Inspired by: TheDarkestDandelion
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Forever is Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Kings and their Oracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071646) by [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion). 



> Traditional Pencil on Paper

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this fic The Kings and their Oracles I decided to dedicate this picture to TheDarkestDandilion. They've inspired me twice already, but so far I haven't been able to eek out the other one at my current skill level. It'll go here if I finish it. But here it is. My current art muse Ardyn and his beloved. Thank you TheDarkestDandilion for the motivation to finish and post this! You're awesome!


End file.
